UnStoppable
by DragonMaster4381
Summary: One Shot : One year after the events of So the Drama all of Kim and Ron's foes team up to bring down Team Possible once and for all. Warning...Graphic Violence and Language
1. UnStoppable

_**Un-Stoppable**_

_What happens when one gets pushed to far? Even the most gentle of souls has a limit to reach before they hit their breaking point. Throughout history those who have been oppressed and shunned do one of two things…either they rise above the odds and save the day or they lay waste to all those around them. _

_This is the story of a young man with incredible sleeping power within him. A young man who has spent most of his life as an outcast and shunned by many. His name is Ron Dean Stoppable. And this is how he was thrown into a situation that most people would have buckled under. _

Few things in life ever change while something's do. Something that Ron Stoppable learned after the fateful night of his junior prom a year ago. He and Kim had been dating ever since that wonderful night and for Ron…life was good.

There had been the unfortunate loss of Bueno Nacho but with his new intrest as the "Boyfriend" of Kim Possible, Ron found other things to keep his attention, such as catching up in his school work so he could join her at Middleton University.

Over the course of the year missions dwindled a bit as villain activity seemed to drop. Kim was ecstatic with the free time and so was Ron. They used it to go on dates and enjoy each others company.

However….ever since Ron turned 18 ten months ago he had begun to feel strange. He had a feeling it was the Mystical Monkey power he had been hit with as his body took a rather odd growth spurt. In the course of six months Ron's height shot up to 6' 5" and his small and thin build filled out with muscles. He wasn't huge but it was noticeable.

Kim had chalked it up to Ron's self improvements and Ron let it go at that. The physical changes hadn't stopped his treatment in school though…not that he really cared anymore. Bonnie was still cold and cruel to him and the usual bullies picked on him.

Ron in his spare time practiced all the things that Master Sensei had taught him at Yamanochi. He also took to studying Tai Sheng Pek Kwar and discovered it was a combination of all known forms of martial arts and combined with the ancient mystical power that used the power of mind, body and soul.

Ron had tried on several occasions to summon his power but for some reason he couldn't get it to awaken like he used to. He thought he might be losing it but if that were so why could he still feel it within him?

* * *

Yamanochi – Japan…

The elderly and wise Master Sensei of the secret ninja school known as Yamanochi sat alone in his quarters in deep meditation. Next to him lay an ancient scroll that foretold the awakening of the Warrior of Light and Shadow. As he meditated the ancient prophecy flowed through his mind…the prophecy that had been foretold by the mystical monkey monks a thousand years ago.

_The birth of the Warrior of Light and Shadow shall come as a new Millennium nears. The Chosen One shall receive the Mystical Monkey Power from the four Jade statues thus unlocking all his power. His power will stay sleeping within him until it is needed and shall remain so until his eighteenth year of birth. On that year his body will finally be mature enough to handle his full power. But the power will remain sleeping until the time comes for his awakening. A loved one shall be captured…she will be the one who holds half of the Chosen One's soul. His enemies, their forces combined shall set before the Warrior a Test that he must face before he can face them and rescue his beloved. This test will decide the fate of all in the world for if the chosen one fails and falls into the darkness all will be lost and the world shall be destroyed. _

Sensei sighed as he opened his wizened, elderly eyes and gazed upon the scroll. He knew that Ron's time was fast approaching. How he wished he could have offered more help to his student but this was something that only Ron could do…and he must do it alone. He only hoped that sending the Lotus Blade to him would help his quest.

* * *

Middleton – Colorado…

Tonight was the one year anniversary of when Ron started dating Kim. It was to be their final prom at Middleton high school and Ron was looking forward to it. He had pulled out the stops this year as his parents finally let him have hold of his Naco Royalties…he had proven himself responsible enough to handle his admittedly fair sized fortune.

So Ron went to the best tailors in Middleton and had a custom made tux done for the prom. It was jet black with silver trim with a rich sapphire blue dress shirt and royal purple tie and cummerbund. He even bought a pair of comfortable but nice dress shoes to go with the outfit.

He had no idea of what Kim would be wearing as she wanted it to be a surprise. Ron was fine with that. He hoped that she liked and accepted the surprise he had in store for her as well…if she did…it would be the best night of his life.

A few blocks away Kim was in her room preparing to get dressed. She had a gorgeous emerald gown with purple trim. She sighed happily as she thought of her boyfriend. He was the greatest friend a girl could ever wish for and now since they had started dating he was the sweetest guy she knew. He doted over her constantly and made her feel like royalty.

She was so proud of him too. Ron had pushed himself harder than ever before to improve himself saying that he wanted her to be proud as well as himself. He had even gotten better at fighting and was able to keep up with her on missions better than he could before. She had known for a long time that the perfect man was buried in her best friend…he just needed a reason to let his true self out.

Just as Kim was about to get ready there was a loud ruckus from downstairs and several yells and screams. At first she thought it was her twin brothers but when she heard something like a gun shot go off her blood ran cold.

She went to grab her mission gear real quick to investigate the problem when several men in black stealth suits entered her room with guns. The last thing Kim saw before blacking out was Monkey Fist and Killigan grinning at her and firing their guns.

* * *

As Ron pulled into the drive way of the Possible home on his 883 Harley Davidson Sportster he noticed the front door was open. His danger sense began going off and followed with a sudden feeling of dread.

Ron dashed into the house to find it messed up a bit. Kim's parents and brothers were tied up on the floor with darts in their necks. Ron dropped the flowers he had and the box that contained a special gift he had gotten for Kim as he ran to her family. A letter was attached to the rope.

_Stoppable_

_We have your girlfriend and if you ever want to see her alive again you will come to Middleton high school for your next set of instructions. The darts that her parents were shot with will ensure that they will not interfere, it is only a tranquilizer. Tell no one and do not seek help or Possible will be visiting St. Peter. Take to much time to comply with the demands and she will die…the clock is ticking buffoon._

_Sincerely _

_You're Foes_

Ron's eyes began glowing bright blue as he read the letter. He knew what he had to do and god help those assholes when he finally got hold of them. Ron quickly untied the Possible's and laid them out so they could wake up in a more comfortable position.

Seconds later he was back out the door and his Harley was roaring down the street. He was short on time but he needed his mission gear and the battle suit Wade had made for him a while back. He also needed the Lotus Blade, so as fast as he could he went to his home and gathered what he needed, putting on his battle suit, cargo pants and utility belts before strapping the Lotus Blade to his back…this was it…they had pushed him to far this time…there would be no mercy.

* * *

Middleton High School – Gym – Prom…

The Senior prom was supposed to be a time of fun when teens would dance with their sweethearts and talk with their fellow classmates. Last year the Junior prom had been interrupted by Drakken's insane plot to take over the world with giant robots. This year was turning out pretty much the same…only this time it seemed that Kim Possible wouldn't be able to help and Drakken had help…in Team Possible's greatest foes.

Instead of dancing the teens were all lined up in lines of male and female as black clad Syntho-drones chained them together at gun point. To further aid in this Drakken had made human sized Diablo robots and a hoard of Monkey ninja's were there as back up.

On a large projection screen everyone was forced to watch as Drakken, Shego, Killigan, Motor Ed, Monkey Fist, Fukushima, Gill and Prof. Dementor beat and torture Kim Possible as she was shackled to a wall. She was bruised and bloody but not bad enough that it would kill her or cause permanent damage…it was as if they wanted to prolong this as long as they could…or were they waiting for some one?

Students gasped as the windows to the gym suddenly shattered inwards. To their further surprise Ron "The Buffoon" Stoppable leapt through the broken window and landed on the floor with the grace of a master.

His upper body was clad in a skin tight black body suit with glowing blue pieces on it that matched Kim's. On his back was a sword with a blue handle and the rest of him was covered with his usual grey mission cargos. Several of the girls, including Bonnie, blushed at how the suit clung to his form and showed off the muscles he had gained. They all began to wonder why he wore such baggy clothing as it hid his rather nice body and cursed Kim for being lucky to have that to cuddle to…their musing was cut off as Kim's piercing scream sounded off from the speakers on the large television that the drones had brought with them.

Ron's eyes widened and looked over to see a large television with speakers and a microphone on the top. On the screen it showed all of his and Kim's enemies beating her ruthlessly. Her screams and cries of pain pierced his heart as tears began to trickle down his face, the drones and robots forgotten for a moment, he dropped to his knees as emotions flooded through him.

The students watched in silence as they saw the horrified and helpless look on Ron's face. All of them suddenly felt really sorry for him, most may not have liked him but he didn't deserve this and neither did Kim.

Then in a flash his eyes began glowing bright blue again as greif gave way to a look of pure unhindered rage. Ron stood back up on his feet as power began coursing through his body…begging for release…begging for vengeance. Ron was all to happy to give into it as electrical-like energy surged and arced around his form. His unruly short blonde hair began billowing in a non-present wind as he let out a low guttural growl.

His hair then began growing in length and became a long mane of golden locks. His small muscles bulged and grew a bit larger. There was a tearing sound and to everyone's shock a long golden furred tail grew out of his backside and swished about angrily.

Ron could feel it…the power had finally awakened and with it the full knowledge of it…it wasn't a mystical power that had to do with monkey's. The tail grown from the power was a sign of the true master…the power was the Mystical power of Light and Shadow. It was the power that was blessed to only the chosen one who would be charged with protecting the planet as well as his loved ones…and now…the Chosen One had truly been awakened. He knew what he had to do…it was not a choice he was happy with but to protect Kim he would do it…he would stop them and they would never harm anyone else again.

Ron let out a roar as his power spiked and leveled off. His body was covered in a rich cobalt blue glow with silver and gold energy surging through it. His roar scared the students and got the attention of Drakken and the others via the microphone. Each of the villains had a sadistic grin on their features…if all went to plan; by the time Ron got to them he would be to weak to put up much of a fight.

Ron rounded on the television, his eyes glowing to the point they looked like to blue flashlights if you looked into them. "Where are you cowards hiding at?" Ron asked in a deep growl that sent shivers down the students spines.

"Patience Buffoon." Drakken said cockily. "First you must defeat my minions there before you can come to our mountain base….I believe you know the one. Now…Attack him and kill him!" Drakken barked his orders to his minions at the gym.

The ten Diablo robots charged at Ron as the students yelled or screamed. Ron looked at the monitor and snarled. "You better fucking hope to god that I die before I see you assholes because I will kill all of you on sight!" To emphasize the point Ron rammed his fist into and through the first Diablo that reached him.

It was then noticed that neither Drakken or any of the other villains looked as smug as they had been a second ago. Ron paid them no mind though as he began tearing through Diablo droids like they were scrap.

Monique and her boyfriend Brick watched in awe as Ron not only tore the Diablo's and drones apart but he was blasting them with energy blasts. The drones had opened fire on him but not even bullets were stopping Ron.

"Dude….He's unstoppable…!" Brick gasped from his place in line.

"No kidding…" Josh breathed, he felt sorry for Drakken and the other villains, they were so screwed.

"Check the name, boys!" Monique said with a grin, she knew Ron had been pushed to far. "His name is Stoppable…Ron Stoppable but that would be a common mistake."

The drones continued to fire upon Ron as two brought out mini laser cannons. Twin laser blasts impacted with Ron along with the bullets. An explosion rocked through the area as Ron's body disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

As the smoke cleared the students saw Ron laying on the ground, his battle suit shredded and blood flowing from gunshot wounds. His mission pants were in tatters and he looked dead…that is until he flipped back up to his feet and popped his neck as bullets fell out of healing wounds on his body.

"So you assholes want to have a fire fight huh…well…I'm game." Ron snarled as energy gathered around his fists.

The last thing any of the drones saw was Ron leaping into the air above them and firing off a hail of blasts onto them. Within seconds the drones were piles of thick green goo. The Diablo droids had already been torn apart and now all that remained was a group of terrified monkey ninjas.

Ron came down but remained hovering about two feet from the ground. Everyone just stared in awe…all signs of his injuries had healed and all that remained was drying blood. He looked like a vengeful deity hovering there and no one was able to form any words…not even the shocked villains who had watched from the television monitor.

Ron looked at the monkey ninjas as his power flowed outwards. "BE GONE!" He snapped and the group of little ninjas dashed away in fear of the Chosen One.

Ron then hovered over to the television and looked into the small camera that was mounted to it. "I hope that wasn't the best you bastards had because when I get there I'll be looking for a challenge. I hope you enjoyed the taste of what's to come." Ron growled.

He then touched down and walked over to the students and began snapping their chains like thin string. "I'm sorry your prom was ruined again this year." Ron said without emotion. "Now…I'm going to save KP…no one is to follow me. I'd also advise that no one watches what is going to happen on that TV…it is not going to be pretty." With that Ron turned on his heel and walked out of the gym leaving behind the entire Senior year shocked and gawking.

No one not even Mr. Barkin who had also been there could move. The gym was trashed and the devastated remains of the Syntho-drones and Diablo droids were littered about the area. None of them had ever seen Ron act like that before and they realized that the reason for that was Kim. She was what kept him calm and his powers manageable. But now she was in danger, captured by their enemies and being tortured and Ron…he was going to tear those freaks limb from limb when he got his hands on them.

* * *

Drakken's Mountain Lair…

Within Drakken lair on Mt. Middleton, the group of villains were now in a slight state of panic. They had all known that Ron was strong and able to handle himself better but none of them, save Monkey Fist, had known he had powers.

"I warned you Drakken." Monkey Fist stated. "I warned you that kidnapping and torturing the Cheerleader would cause him to go berserk and now he's heading here for us!"

Junior took this moment to escape with his father. They had merely watched what was going on and had contributed some cash to the operation but they had not partaken in the beating and torture. They weren't stupid and didn't want to die either so they made their escape.

The other villains however weren't that smart. Each of them had taken a turn beating or torturing Kim in whatever way they saw fit…Fukushima found it fun to molest her while beating her. Shego had sliced her skin open with her claws and burned her in several places. Drakken and Dementor took turns using inventions to shock her or slap her face. Motor Ed and Killigan just used her for a punching bag like Monkey Fist did and Gill had bitten her several times and licked up her blood.

"How were we supposed to know that you stupid power would actually work?" Drakken asked in a rage. "You weren't even sure yourself!"

As the villains continued to argue Kim watched half conscious from the pain in her body. She had seen the Senior's run away and she didn't blame them, she was also grateful that they didn't partake in the torture…if anything they looked a bit disturbed by it.

"Well…we have one other weapon left for when he does get here." Dementor said with a evil grin and pulled up a red micro chip. "This is one of your mind control chips and I've added a few upgrades to it. Possible will not be able to fight its effects in any way and she will be totally aware and helpless to our commands."

Drakken grinned insanely and grabbed the chip and placed it on Kim's forehead. Her eyes went wide before they took on a vacant look. "The perfect weapon against the buffoon." Drakken grinned as Dementor let Kim fall free from her bonds and to the floor harshly.

"Kim Possible…we want you to KILL Ron Stoppable on sight and do it slowly…is the order clear?" Drakken asked.

"Yes…Master…" Kim said in a deadpanned tone while her mind freaked out as Drakken put a 9mm in her hand. She was going to kill her boyfriend and there was nothing she could do to stop it. A single tear fell from expressionless eyes causing the villains to laugh at her weakness.

* * *

Ron stormed into the main entrance of the lair on Mt. Middleton. There waiting for him was more drones and droids….and syntho replicas of himself and Kim. Ron's temper flared as he saw the syntho clones. The villains were still watching from the camera placed in the room.

Without another word he drew the Lotus Blade…he was through screwing around and there was a group of villains that needed to learn a lesson. One large blast of energy took out the drones and droids but the clones were not so easy.

Ron snarled and dashed at his copy and with one stroke of his blade the syntho clone was sliced in two…to his horror he realized that they were more clone than syntho-drone. They had blood and bones…this was quickly turning into his worst nightmare…he had just killed a clone of himself and now he was faced with doing the same thing to the Kim clone.

"What's the matter loser?" The clone asked with a smirk. "You just realize that we are actually alive?"

Ron's glowing eyes narrowed at Kim's clone, she looked just like Kim but acted like Bonnie. "You may be alive, clone, but you are not the real Kim Possible." Ron growled.

"As if….I'm way better than the original, seeing as how she has no taste in men." The clone jabbed. "And thanks to my creators I'm far superior to "her" in every way."

Ron said nothing and took a stance, his sword ready to strike at any second. "Do you dare fight me unarmed? Or are you afraid of being beat up by a girl?" The clone smirked.

Ron sheathed his sword, no emotion could be registered on his features. "I prefer it, clone, now let's see how good you really are you trumped up little fake." Ron growled.

The clone snarled at Ron and lunged at him with all the grace and power that Kim has. Ron just arched his eyebrow and caught the clone's foot like it was an annoying pest. Ron's foot then shot up and nailed her in the gut sending her several feet back.

"Is that the best you can do?" He asked in a board tone.

"Why….why did you hit me…I thought you loved me!" The clone cried as tears streamed down her face.

Ron wasn't fooled so easy so he played along. He walked up to her with a sorry look on his face but as he bent down to help her up his hand locked around her neck and his apologetic look was replaced with a look of rage. His powers gave him the ability to use psionics and he knew this was nothing but a fake. The clone's eyes widened as he brought her up face to face.

Even the villains that were watching had paled. They had thought Ron would freak, especially after discovering that they were living clones. However the look on his face only told them that they had just pissed him off even more than before.

"Nice try…you should have won an Oscar for that little performance." Ron growled as his grip tightened.

"P…please don't kill me…please….I…I had no choice!" The clone begged in real fear as tears continued to fall from her eyes. "They…they made me do it…I swear…I…I don't wanna die…please Ron…there's some of the real Kim in me too…I love you…" She whimpered.

Ron's grip around her went slack for a moment. He scanned her mind with his psionics and found that while she was an exact clone of Kim her mind had been tampered with by Drakken and Dementor. There was a small chip just behind her ear that had been jarred lose from the hit he gave her…that chip was what was trying to keep her under their control.

The morons hadn't gotten rid of Kim's main personality when they made the clone…they used the chip to warp it and now the chip was damaged and the clone was confused. It knew it wasn't the real Kim but it had all of her feelings. Ron felt sick…this was in a sense the real Kim Possible…but that chip was controlling her. He put her down and jerked the chip out from behind her ear and crushed it. He watched as her eyes went foggy for a second and then cleared…he scanned her mind once more…the intrusion by the chip was gone and all that remained was the memories of the original Kim and some from when she was created.

The clone looked up at him confused. "Why did you let me live? I…I'm just a clone…I was created to…to…kill you….why…?" She asked through tears.

Ron sighed as his eyes returned to normal. "Because you still have a human heart…I used my power to scan your mind and discovered that chip was controlling your personality." Ron couldn't bring himself to harm her…this wasn't her fault, she was created and being manipulated for Drakken and Dementor's sick idea of fun.

The clone smiled weakly at him as Kim's emotions and feelings poured through her. She got up and gave Ron a hug, still sobbing.

**_"BLLLAAAMMMM!" _**A gun shot echoed through the room.

Ron's eyes went wide for a second as he looked down at Kim's clone. She looked back up to him weakly as tears fell from her eyes, a thin line of blood leaked from her mouth. "Re…remember…Ron….K…Kim and I…..both…..love…y…you……………" She said in a soft and weak voice before slumping dead in his arms, a bullet wound on her chest.

Ron looked up to see another Kim standing there with a gun pointed at him. She had a red chip on her forehead and was battered and beaten badly. Her face was void of all emotion except for the tears falling from her vacant eyes. Ron gingerly sat the clone down and shut her eyes before looking back up to the real Kim.

He would have time to grieve for the clones death later. Reaching out with his mind he heard Kim's screams and wails of agony and torture from inside her head. His eyes flashed blue once more…they had gone way to far this time…first the clone and now they sent the real Kim to kill him…enough was enough.

As Kim's mind desperately begged Ron to run away he walked towards her as she began firing off her gun into his body. The bullet impacts hurt like hell but his pain was nothing compared to what Kim was feeling and what that clone had felt.

Knowing he was being watched Ron walked up to Kim, bullets falling out of his wounds as they sealed up, he grabbed her by the neck as he did the other one. This time however he did so to only look like he was attacking. He then used his power to put on a little show for the viewers to make it look like he just killed Kim. All he really did was short out the chip, pumped some of his healing power into her and put her to sleep. He didn't want her to witness what he was about to do.

Ron looked up at the camera and blasted it before putting Kim down gently. Her wounds were now healing and she was resting peacefully. He got back up to his feet and drew his sword once more…this was ending tonight…no mercy would be given.

* * *

Shego staggered back away from the group as they gawked at the now blank screen. "I…can't believe….he…he…killed her….Stoppable killed the princess…" Shego muttered and looked as if she was going to get sick.

Let the Bodies hit the..Floor

One-Nothing wrong with me  
Two-Nothing wrong with me  
Three-Nothing wrong with me  
Four-Nothing wrong with me  
One-Somethings Got To Give  
Two-Somethings Got To Give  
Three-Somethings Got To Give

Now!

Before another word could be spoken there was a loud bang and then the door to their special room was sliced in two by a glowing blue blade. Every villain in the room backpedaled as the door fell to the floor in pieces and Ron Stoppable hovered in. Power was flowing off of his body in angry waves as he gestured with his hand and sealed all exits from the room.

"I hope you assholes had fun tonight." Ron growled in an almost evil tone. "Because now it's my turn."

Let the Bodies hit the Floor  
Let the Bodies hit the Floor

Beaten Why For?  
Can't take much more

Here we go,here we go,here we go,here we go now

Fukushima being the fool he was, snarled and threw a dagger at Ron. The small blade found its mark in Ron's chest but Ron didn't even flinch. Instead he jerked the dagger out of his chest as the wound healed.

"Yours I believe." He snarled and flung the blade back at its owner.

One-Nothing wrong with me  
Two-Nothing wrong with me  
Three-Nothing wrong with me  
Four-Nothing wrong with me  
One-Somethings Got To Give  
Two-Somethings Got To Give  
Three-Somethings Got To Give

Now!

Fukushima fell to the floor dead, the dagger impaled between his eyes. Gill seeing this spat a huge wad of muk at him. Ron belted it away and shot at Gill. The mutant screamed as Ron's sword tore through its mutated flesh like a hot knife through butter. Gill's cries of pain were silenced when his head fell from his body and hit the floor with a sickening thud, the rest of his body followed in pieces.

The other villains cowered in fear of Ron as he stalked towards them. They were going to die…they knew it. Shego panicked and fired her most powerful blast of plasma at Ron while Monkey Fist joined in to help.

Let the Bodies hit the Floor  
Let the Bodies hit the Floor  
Let the Bodies hit the Floor  
Let the Bodies hit the Floor

Push me again  
This is the end

Here we go,here we go,here we go,here we go now

The blast hit Ron but didn't faze him and Fist met his end as Ron's sword shot up and took of his head. The insane monkey master's head flew in one direction as his blood spurted and spattered all over the place.

Shego let out a scream of pain as Ron's hand covered her face and clenched painfully on her skull. A second later a loud crunch was heard as Shego's skull was crushed in Ron's hands, her blood and fluids dribbling down his hand and her limp body. Ron tossed the corps aside and walked over to Motor Ed.

One-Nothing wrong with me  
Two-Nothing wrong with me  
Three-Nothing wrong with me  
Four-Nothing wrong with me  
One-Somethings Got To Give  
Two-Somethings Got To Give  
Three-Somethings Got To Give

Now!

Ed threw a punch at Ron. Ron caught his fist and then crushed it before slamming the large man to the ground and shattering his skull with his foot. Dementor pulled out a gun as Drakken cowered behind him. The small mad man howled in pain as he suddenly found his hand severed from his arm. The last thing Dementor saw was the Lotus blade coming down on him. His body fell to the floor in two pieces…Ron had split him in two.

Killigan hadn't fared any better. In such close quarters he couldn't use his explosive golf balls. So he had attacked using his titanium golf clubs. This Resulted in a short sword fight that ended with Killigan and his clubs falling to the floor in pieces.

Let the Bodies hit the Floor  
Let the Bodies hit the Floor  
Let the Bodies hit the Floor  
Let the Bodies hit the Floor

Drakken tried backing away from the enraged and murderous Ron Stoppable but slipped on the blood that now covered the floor. Ron walked over to him and stood over him menacingly. To the insane doctors shock there were tears falling from glowing blue eyes.

Skin against skin  
Blood and Bone  
You're all by yourself  
but your not alone  
your wanted in  
now your here  
driven by hate consumed by fear

Let the bodies hit the floor

"I am a monster because of you…you turned me into a fucking monster and for what?" Ron asked hatefully. "For some pathetic revenge…or was it just your own sick pleasure? This ends tonight Drakken…you, like your so called friends will never hurt another person…EVER!" Ron shouted and brought his sword down and with one strike…he took the head of Dr. Drakken. The blue skinned mad mans body slumped to the floor dead as his blood joined the others on the floor. Ron wiped the blood off of the Lotus Blade and re-sheathed it; he then walked out of the room without looking back.

* * *

Possible residence – the next day…

After the horrors of the previous night Ron had taken Kim's sleeping form back to her home…which had not been easy on a motor cycle. He was so ashamed of letting his rage get the better of him and he knew Kim was sure to hate him now. Had he done the right thing? Should he have killed them? Did he sink to their level or was it for the greater good? While he liked to think it was for a greater good it still made him feel sick to know that he had basically slaughtered eight of their foes.

By the time he had gotten to her house he was exhausted from power burn out and all the times his body had been forced to heal its wounds. His power had been used so much to the point that some of the nastier wounds hadn't healed. His power levels were low and would need a good rest before they were back to full power again. Kim's parents had gasped when Ron brought Kim in, they had woken up, she didn't look to bad thanks to Ron's healing abilities but Ron looked like he'd been put through hell. No sooner did he hand Kim over to her parents did his own body finally give out.

The next morning Kim had woke up screaming but once her parents came in she realized she wasn't at Drakken's lair anymore nor was she under mind control. Anne and James then explained to their daughter what had happened since Ron brought her home and passed out…they also explained that Drakken and the rest of her enemies had been found dead this morning.

Kim then explained all that she knew of what had happened…they were all horrified when they figured out that Ron was the only person who would have been able to kill them.

"What do we do James?" Anne asked in tears.

"I…don't know…I can understand why Ronald would go off like that after what Kimmie just told us…but…is he the same person now…?" He asked.

"Daddy!" Kim exclaimed. "Ron is still the same person he always was…I'm sure of it…what would you have done in his place…knowing what happened to me?" She asked.

James blanched and hung his head. "I….I would have killed them too….." He said sadly. In truth…he half wished he had gotten a shot in himself for the torture his daughter went through at their hands.

The three then went to check on Ron. He was still sleeping, his wounds had now healed but he seemed to be having nightmares. Tears were leaking out of his closed eyes and he was sweating profusely.

At that moment Dr. Director came into the room, she had arrived earlier to tell the Possible's of what had been discovered at Drakken's lair. By law and her job she was supposed to arrest Ron for what he did…however from what she had learned from the Possible's and the students of Middleton high she couldn't bring herself to…in her opinion what Ron did was justifiable.

"Mr. Stoppable will not be arrested." Betty said as Kim gave her a worried look. "We at GJ feel that what he did was justifiable and no innocent people were killed…only some of the worlds most wanted criminals." Kim seemed to relax a little at that.

"No…" Ron whimpered in his sleep. "Not…a monster….no…please no…not a monster…please KP…don't….don't hate me….no….no…..not monster…"

Ron was shivering and whimpering in his sleep as tears continued to pour from his closed eyes, his…tail…was twitching nervously as he rolled about and his nightmares attacked his mind.

"Ron…I'm right here….please wake up." Kim asked softly as tears pooled in her eyes. Behind her Anne and James were becoming tearful as well while Dr. Director barely managed to keep her own composure.

"Not…monster…had to…save you….had to protect….love…Kim….not monster." Ron muttered and sobbed in his sleep. "Please….don't….leave KP….wanted to…marry….us….want to be together….always….love…..no…monster….not murderer…did it…to…..protect you….please…don't hate me….don't leave…me…please…" Ron sobbed the last part in a weak whimper.

Anne gasped through her tears and pulled out a white box. "Oh my god…" She breathed. "Kimmie…we…we found this next to a bouquet of roses…I…I think…I think that Ron…he was going to…to ask you to marry him." She said as she handed the small box to her shocked daughter.

They all watched as Kim opened the box to reveal a beautiful emerald and diamond engagement ring. Kim let out a sob and pulled the ring out to look at it and say hers and Ron's initials engraved on the inside surrounded by a heart. No one saw the Lotus Blade giving off a faint glow from the other side of the bed.

Kim put the ring back in the box and handed it to her father and turned to Ron and began shaking him. "RON! Wake up…please wake up….I need you…" She cried desperately, she had to know if he really wanted to marry her…so she could give him her answer.

"It's like he's in some sort of coma…we haven't been able to wake him up either." Anne said to Kim and Dr. Director.

"Mr. Stoppable, you must wake up…we need you to wake up." Betty said and got no reaction.

Kim tried a few more times to awaken Ron from his nightmarish sleep, if she didn't know better she'd almost swear he had purposely let himself go into his own personal hell as punishment for what had happened last night. In tears she turned to her mother and wept into her shoulder as her mother joined her.

James looked at his crying wife and daughter and then to Betty Director who seemed to be having trouble with her own emotions at this point. The he looked down at Ron's fitfully sleeping form. He couldn't take this anymore…he knew that Ron loved his daughter with everything that he was…Ron looked at Kim the same way he does his Anne. He had to do something…he couldn't take seeing "Either" of his children in pain anymore.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable!" James bellowed. "Wake up dammit…or do you not love my daughter? Can't you see…she's in pain…she's hurting…you are hurting her!"

To everyone's shock Ron's eyes shot wide open, glowing bright blue, as he sat bolt upright in the bed. "NO ONE HURTS MY KP!" Ron roared and shot out of bed, thankfully he still had his cargo pants on, the Lotus blade shot into his hand as he readied himself to fight who ever had dared hurt the woman he loves.

Ron blinked a couple of times and noticed that there was no danger…he was in the guest room at the Possible house and Kim, Dr. Director and her parents were all staring at him a bit surprised.

"RON!" Kim cried out happily and plowed into him before he could utter a single word. As the two fell to the floor the Lotus blade remained hovering over them and bathed them in soft blue light. A blue metal necklace appeared on Kim's neck with a beautiful sapphire jewel in the shape of a Lotus on it. The sword then hovered over to the desk and gently sat down and stopped glowing.

Ron picked them both up with ease while Kim clung to him and wept into his chest. He was so confused…he remembered what happened last night and then the horrible nightmares…he had thought they were real until a booming voice told him that Kim was in pain or being hurt.

"Huh…wha…what's going on?" He asked and saw Dr. Director standing off to the side. "I…guess I'm under arrest huh…I'll go peacefully…" Ron said dropping his head in shame.

"What makes you think you're under arrest Mr. Stoppable?" Dr. Director asked coolly.

Tears began to fall from Ron's now haunted glowing blue eyes. "Because…I killed them…Drakken and the others…I…I'm no better then they are…I'm a monster…" Ron answered sadly as Kim clutched to his harder.

"They hurt Kim….they were torturing her….they put a mind control chip on her to make her kill me…they cloned her and then made Kim kill the clone because it still had Kim's thoughts and emotions after I removed their control chip…" Ron said softly but everyone could hear him. "They hurt her…I couldn't let them have the chance to do it again…or to anyone else…I just couldn't…" He said with a bit of a cracking in his voice.

Dr. Director sighed and looked at Ron. "You are not going to be arrested Ron…and you are not a monster." She said in a softer tone than what she usually did. "Given what had happened and who the criminals were…I'd say you did a great deed for the better good."

Ron looked at her like she was crazy but Betty pressed on. "Look…sometimes in life we all must make a hard decision…a choice. A choice to fight or to roll over and die. Had you given up last night Kim would have been murdered in cold blood and those "Monsters" would have went on a rampage. You did what you had to do…sometimes the choices we make hurt…and I'm sorry to say this but had they survived…they would have tried it again. So with that being said…are you going to go out and suddenly start killing again?" She asked.

Ron looked horrified at the thought. "NO! I…I only did it to protect KP…I didn't want to do it but I was so angry and upset…if I didn't…." Ron trailed off as something clicked in his mind.

Betty nodded. "Exactly…had you not put a permanent stop to this they would have tried again and the next time might have been much worse. The next time it could have been both your families dead and Kim captured and killed as well. Think about what I said…if you ever need counseling you know how to find me." Dr. Director said and walked out of the room, she had a very long report to fill out and the police to calm down.

"Ron…do you know why Dr. Director said you weren't a monster?" Anne asked.

Ron shook his head no…he still felt horrible. "It's because you can shed tears over what you did." She said as she and Kim dried his wet cheeks. "If you were a monster then you wouldn't have cared and you wouldn't have still been willing to protect Kimmie like you were a few moments ago."

"Mom is right Ron and so is Dr. Director, I don't like what you did but you did it knowing that there was no other choice and you did it because I was hurt. I would have done the same thing if they had hurt you like that…would you think any less of me then?" Kim asked through her tears.

"Never KP…I love you…I could never hate you…ever." Ron said sincerely as his eyes began to return to their normal brown hue.

"I love you too, Ron and so do mom and daddy." Kim said with a sad smile.

Ron looked at her parents to see them nod with sad smiles of their own. "We know what you had to do was horrible but we thank you for it. You saved our daughter and you have proved to me that you love her more than I thought anyone possibly could." James said with a hint of pride.

"We don't think any less of you Ron, Kimmie might have been killed or something just as bad had you not acted. To be honest…I wish I could have had a crack at those…those bastards for what they did to you both." Anne said through tears. "You may not be our son by blood but you are and always will be a part of this family." She said putting down the small ring box. Ron's eyes widened for a moment and looked at Kim's parents who nodded in return…they were giving their blessing to him. With that the elder Possible's left the room so Ron and Kim could have some privacy.

"You…they…." Ron stuttered. "I…I thought all of you would hate me." He finally said softly.

Kim leaned up and kissed him softly. "We could never hate you…besides how can a girl hate her hero?" She asked with a slight giggle to lighten the situation.

"I'm really your hero?" Ron asked a bit shocked.

"You always have been sweetie….you are the only man that has ever been there for me no matter the sitch. It took me fifteen years to figure out I loved you and I'm not going to change my mind…not even after what happened last night, if anything it makes me love you more…not for what you did but for who you are. You took all that pain and punishment just because I got captured…and you saved the world if you think about it, they can't harm anyone anymore." Kim said softly as she brushed away tears that were falling from his eyes.

"I'll always be here for you like you have always been there for me." She stated. "We will get through this together." She whispered.

Ron reached over and grabbed the ring box, Kim, her parents and Dr. Director were right. It was a horrible decision he had to make but in the long run he had not only saved lives but delivered justice. Taking a life was not something he ever wanted to do again but if it meant protecting the ones he loved or other innocent people then so be it. His full power was awakened now, it could be either a gift or a curse but so long as Kim was in his life he would be able to shoulder it.

"KP…Kim…what you just said…it means more to me than you could ever know. I also promise you the same thing, I will always be here for you no matter what…I promise and swear it on all that I am." Ron pulled out the box in front of them and opened it. "I wanted to ask you this on a more pleasant setting but I can't wait anymore. Kim…will you do me the honor of becoming my wife…will you marry me?" Ron asked softly.

"Yes Ron…I'll marry you!" Kim exclaimed through happy tears.

Ron smiled and slipped the ring on her finger, as he did so the small lotus pendant the sword gave her gave off a soft glow. As the couple embraced and kissed to seal their joining a soft blue glow surrounded them both, the Warrior had found his Maiden and the prophecy had come to pass.

James and Anne watched through the crack in the door and smiled happily as they shed tears of their own. Ron was now going to be an official part of their family. Although the events leading up to this moment were horrible, in the end it all worked out as it should and Ron had proven himself to be more of a man than many twice his age. They knew their daughter was in the best of hands…Ron would always protect her.

Thousands of miles away, across the ocean, in the small school known as Yamanochi the elderly Master Sensei opened his eyes from his meditations and smiled. The ancient scroll that had been next to him was now hovering in the air before him. The scroll flared brightly and then unrolled itself in mid-air.

_So it has come to pass. The Chosen One is victorious. Two hearts have become one and shall be forever more. The darkness within his heart has been banished and a new Warrior of Light and Shadow has truly been born. He and his Maiden shall continue to protect this world and each other for centuries to come, until their offspring takes up the mantle. Together they will always be Unstoppable._

Master Sensei smiled as a single tear slid down his aged cheek. He knew that Ron and Kim would still have many more challenges to come in their lives. But now they were truly together and would face them together.

As he stood up his body shimmered a bit as he released his disguise that his psionics had powered. There in the place of the Master Sensei was the elderly form of Jon Stoppable. He walked over to a small memorial shrine he kept in his private quarters and opened the doors. There behind an incense burner and a small spirit stone was a picture of Miriam Possible.

"Well Mim…it's finally happened after all these years." He said sadly. "The Possible's and Stoppable's are finally going to become one family…I only wish you could be here to see it, you would be so proud of Kimberly. I only hope they have an easier time then we did my love, keep watch over them, I hope to join you again soon." Jon said and closed the doors to the small shrine.

With a shimmer of psionic energy his body returned to that of the Master Sensei of Yamanochi. The elderly man walked out of his room feeling better than he had in many, many years. All still wasn't right in the world, but it was closer now than it was last night…for where there was love there was always hope.

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Kim Possible

Author : DragonMaster

_**"Bodies"**_

**_By : Drowning Pool_**


	2. Save our Fanfiction

(Original Posting of notice by Leonineus)

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

DragonMaster4381


End file.
